Lake of Water
by Aged
Summary: Humanity was always engulfed in war, but one found a solution. He reunited a group of amoral humans to reunite the pieces of the ultimate tool. A tool who could change the fate of mankind. One a one, the members of his organization fell. Until the only standing are him and an immortal warrior from the past. Both want peace, but just one will fulfill his objective.
1. Chapter 1: Recruit

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic, so is a kind of sketch. I will probably cut and change things if I find them unnecessary or incorrect, but I will not change the essence of the story. I have a tendency to do jokes(bad jokes) compulsively, so that's because this is listed in comedy. I have an ending already in mind(this a good thing, I say) and sort of know how the things will end. My last sentence sounded obvious, by the way.

_Everything sounds more dramatic in English._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Where am I?

Well, a white room, a _constant_ white light, I'm wearing a white shirt and a and white shorts. Yes, I'm in heaven.

"Finally, you woke."

The place was definitively not heaven. The individual at the door to the outside(the only door, bi the way) was wearing a black coat with red clouds drawn, had orange hair and piercings in the face.

"So, who are you?"

"A better question would be who are you to appear in the middle of the lake of MY city."

"Well, I don't remember any lake last time I lost consciousness."

"Hmm, you really look like the picture..."

"What picture?"

"Let's just say you are famous, Blue Demon."

"Who ?My name is John Wolf, not Blue Demon"

"The founder of the Samurai. The legends say you were immortal, but I expected someone a lot older."

"I don't know anything about any legend about me."

"For the better."

"You mean?"

"Are you really immortal?"

"Immortal, well, let's not go that far...To talk the truth, it's more like I can't lost any part of my body."

"Huh?"

"If you cut my arm, in a question of seconds, he sort of teleport back in place and no signal of blood is left. If I'm going to live forever, just the time will answer."

"How you gained this ability?"

"I was born with that. Well, my earliest memory was when I was eight, and there was an city on fire around me. And then..."

"Well, you can count the rest of your life another day. Now, let's present you to some people."

After standing up, was easy to follow the guy. The building seemed under construction, and most of the rooms were empty.

"So what the purpose of this building?"

"It will be where I will rule the city. In some weeks everything will be where would be. Is all what you need to know."

That guy was obviously not one of the good guys. Probably the "other people" are part of his villain squad. Ah, the smell of evil by the morning...

We got in a room, empty like the others. There was...weird people there. Hard to describe, indeed. One of them had a metal tail, and the other looked normal, but that eyes...There was still another. Not so weird. A girl. Blue hair, amber eyes, labret piercing...I think I'm in love *cough*...All of them, black coats . Seriously, they looked like members of a rock band.

" Lady, gentlemen, the new member."

" Are you serious? You will make him a new member just because he resembles an ancient picture?"

"You looked like a 15-year-old boy when you presented yourself to us, Sasori. You still look."

" That was different. I was Sasori of the Red Sand, the powerful puppeteer. And I showed the Third Kazekage to you all!"

"Ok, then he will be a non-official member...I don't care anyway. Since I get paid, you can make a travesty my partner that I will not mind. Everyone agreed?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes...Wait, what we are voting about?"

Someone arrived...This individual wasn't just weird, the guy was using a mask with a strange pattern with a hole to the eye. Behind him, someone...who doesn't even looked human...Blue, green skin? And gills? A giant popsicle wrapped in bandages?

"So you have come, Madara."

"Yep...Things got out of control in recent months in the Mist, but I got to escape. And with me, our new recruit, Kisame Hoshigaki!"

"Oh no, this assassin? You could not have picked someone more reliable?"

"Believe me, he IS reliable...Who are you to talk about reliability, Sasori? You killed the Kazekage! Anyway boys, some shinobi of the Mist have seen me...Not my beautiful face, my mask. So I'll have to stay out of the spotlight for a while. Pein, now you are the leader."

"Wait, what you mean by that?"

" I decided to take a vacation."

" What kind of vacation?"

" Let's say that I will be playing the jester of the court by some time...Until I see necessary to take the chains of commanding again... Well, after one last thing. Everyone is alright with that?"

"No problem. But you could talk to Pain's recruit? The new leader said he is the Blue Demon."

"Really? Well, then welcome to Akatsuki, young man. Here everybody has a little damage in the brain, just like me, but you will get used."

"I have one question."

"What is?"

"For what you all are fighting for?"

All of the Akatsuki had a sudden thought and all remained silent for a few seconds. Tobi seemed to get serious and said:

" For a world where our dreams can be realized..."

"And what's your dream?"

"This is something we reserve for ourselves. Who survive to the end can realize your dream. I guarantee it."

"Ok ."

" I'm happy with that. Now you know something about be a shinobi?"

"No."

"Expected from the founder of the Samurai...or not. Konan, you're going to train him in the basics. Sasori, teach him about poisons. Kakuzu, you will teach him how about this world works. Pein, train him about ninjutsu. And now, I'm going to search for his teacher in assassination."

"I don't understand. What you want from me?"

" I know about you. I know you are immortal. I know your will is unbreakable. I know you're smart to know when is to run. I know what you can make with a sword in hand. And I need a strong man to stand by my cause even if I die."

" I'm not all you said."

" But I expect you to be this. And you will be. Now, if you give some time, I'm going to fulfill the will of my deceased master. The time has finally come..."

Madara then exited from the room. VERY WEIRD GUY.

"So, Kisame, welcome."

"Wait, I will not teach nothing to the boy?"

"Seriously, you want ? That will be very boring. One of the motives because I defected from the Sand."

"Touché."

"Where is Orochimaru?"

" He is occupied managing his own village in the moment. And avoiding that someone discovers that is he who founded it."

"How looks like this Orochimaru?"

"He is more ugly than Kisame, I and Sasori together."

"I am beautiful, Kakuzu."

"I'm talking about the entire body. Including the internal parts."

"Then you're right."

"Well, that, I expect, was all. Dismissed."

"One last question."

"What is re...Hell, he needs a name. He has to have a name. He has a name?"

"Well, my name is..."

"Choose a new name. I don't like that name you said..."

"Then will be...Okami."

"What was the question?"

"What you mean by ' You still look like a 15 years old boy?' "


	2. Chapter 2: A lesson

"So this is your sword, right?"

"Yeah, how you got her?"

"Well, she was protected by the Samurai. This is the only physical legacy that you have left behind . That's what the legend says, anyway. I stole the sword for money, but nobody wanted to buy. Was cursed or something."

"The sword isn't cursed. I am cursed."

"What you mean?"

"Nobody wants to live forever. The people you know die, and you end alone and sad. Well, that was what my godfather said."

"And you believe in him?"

"That isn't obvious?"

"I don't know. I don't lived the sufficient to prove this too."

"Well, what is going to happen when there will be no more people to steal hearts?"

"Well, what is going to happen to a group of humans when all food ends?"

"They will eat themselves."

"Now I definitely have to think about something to do with my money. "

* * *

"THREE MONTHS to teach him to walk in water. Konan, you are the WORST TEACHER EVER".

"So why you are not making this instead of me, arrogant leech?"

"Why is always raining here?"

"Good question. Some people said the Sage cursed this region. All people who live here are refugees from the other countries or their descendants. Hanzo was one of them, and founded a new nation here. But the kages couldn't accept a new power, and there was war. We lost. Hanzo never was the same again. "

"And what happened to this Hanzu?"

"He died. Now, go from this side of the lake to that side. Now."

"This isn't too much?"

"He is my student, Kakuzu."

* * *

"Boy, do you know women?"

"A lot."

"In the biblical sense, dumbass."

"Ah...No."

"Why?"

"Cartwright Curse".

"What the fuck?"

"The Love Interest always die. But why the question?"

"Stop looking at the Angel of Death like that. I don't killed my first partner, if you know what I mean."

* * *

Madara was trying to play the jester after he got back from his last mission. A little TOO HARD. And then I said to him that the best jokes came by themselves. He relaxed a little since that. And now he wanted to be called Tobi, by some reason.

"So, you completed the training?"

"Well, yes and no. This was just the basic. Well, that was what you said."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

"What?"

"Nobody can know who I really is."

You are using the exact same mask from before. And after Itachi, nobody more joined. EVERYONE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Or no. Really, why are you hiding your face ?

"Tobi, change the mask."

"Ahn?"

"Nobody will really know who you are if you change the mask."

"Ok, then I will change the mask."

He is playing the fool a little too good.

* * *

My teacher in the art of killing people(is that a art?) is Itachi Uchiha. The guy killed his whole family, and they were a bunch of powerful people.

And he is 13 YEARS OLD. Seriously, what kind of crazy world is this world?

"There's two main points you have to target to kill people. Head and chest. But you don't need to attack them immediately in a fight. First you have to weaken your enemy."

"And how I do that?".

"Groin attack."

"Groin attack?"

"Believe in me, damage in the pubian area can destroy your enemy quickly, both emotionally and physically. After that, the head or the chest is a easy target."

That's how he terminated the powerful Uchiha clan?

* * *

Sasori hated to be a teacher. "Fuck the new generations", he said. "Takes too much time", he said. Instead of teaching me about poisons, he resolved to TEST his poisons in me. "You're immortal, why you need to know about poisons if the poisons will not kill you?"

"To kill other people with poison?"

"There's more efficient methods. Medics can create antidotes, you know. But if you decapitate a human being, death is certain."

"You do it very often?"

"My preferred method of killing. Poisons are good, but it's nice to see a head rolling one time or another."

And then the tests began. Thank God my time of recovery is fast.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little cold..."

"Now this one. And then?"

"HOT!HOT!HOT!"

"Let's see how this react with the one in your system..."

"I am not feeling nothing now. I think I got better."

"Hmm, interesting."

"What was that?"

"Some poisons are antidote to others."

"And, now, this is probably my masterpiece...Prepare yourself, some rats died instantly."

Three days after...

"You killed him, Sasori!"

"No, he still agonizing...Look, I think he is regaining consciousness!"

"Okami, answer to me! What are you feeling? What are you seeing?

"A beautiful angel..."

"The experiment was a SUCCESS! I think this will be my default poison! But this hallucinations about angels...That was unexpected."

"Sasori, you are VERY ingenious."

"What you mean?"

"Nothing. "


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Where is this picture?"

"What picture?"

"The picture of me!"

"Well, it's not your picture. Is a picture of you fighting the Sage of the Six Paths"

"Anyway, can you show me?"

Pein take me to a old and abandoned room in the tower. Look like someone lived here in the past.

"Who lived here?"

"Hanzo. Look."

The picture at the wall looked new to a representation of a conflict that happened thousands of years ago. I was wearing a armor and sending through a sword some kind of wave of energy at a monk with idiot hair(seriously, this is my best description of that thing) with the aura of some kind of monster. The face of the guy was scratched .

"Who made this?"

"Well, the authorship is most often attributed to your daughter Nu."

"Nu? A greek letter? Why don't call her thirteen already?"

"Hey, your daughter, not mine."

"How much you know about me?"

"Well, I'm not sure how much. Legends aren't accurate. Some people were impressed when Hanzo discovered the picture 40 years ago in an old box. There were photos of the Juubi from different angles and a picture of well, what happened at the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"You attacked the Sage at the day of his wedding. Was a bloody party. Look like you tried to kill his wife, Justice. Why you attacked the pubian area is a riddle until today ."

"I don't wanted descendants."

"Huh, make sense."

"I think I know why I attacked him."

"What was?"

"I wanted to extinct ninjutsu from the face of Earth."

"Make even more sense."

"And the bride is my daughter..."

"Make...What?"

"Look at her. Look like me.."

"So you attacked your daughter and don't wanted her to have grandsons? What a bastard." Just in that moment I realized kakuzu was there. By how much time, I don't know.

"I have my motives."

"How you can know the motives of you future-self?"

"This guy created ninjutsu, right? What this thing did for the Samurai and for the world?"

"Nothing good. Well, medical jutsus are good, but the rest...Yes, boy, ninjutsu just brought pain to the world. But now is too late. We have to create a new way. Burn the ninja system. Break the cycle of war. But most ninjas want to keep the system. And we have to fight against them." Kakuzu looked depressed.

"And that's because you reunited a band of psychopaths, and assassins?" I looked at Pain.

"Just people crazy like us would challenge the Five Great Nations." Kakuzu looked more animated now.

"So why you are still here?"

"Pay well, and the objective isn't so crazy."

"Ok, now you contradicted yourself."

"The kages are fools. They will underestimate us. HARD. "

"By example?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi don't bother to hunt Itachi. Itachi killed the whole Uchiha Clan. The boy is a fucking monster and he let him run free! The Fourth Kazekage treat his own jinchuuriki like trash. He is asking his son to kill him. The Mizukage let the Three Tails runs free just because she thinks he caused the madness of her antecessor. Onoki is fucking contracting us to kill his adversaries. And the Raikage is a idiot who runs straight at the danger. When we finally strike, they will be open to us like my sister after..."

"Kakuzu!"

"What?"

"So, what we are waiting?"

"More members. The bijuus are really strong, so I want some sheep to sacrifice."

"More people to pay. I don't like that."

"Liking it or not, I am the leader."

"Ok, leader."

"What is about Kakuzu's sister be open?"

"Believe in me, you don't want to know."

"If the Sage created ninjutsu, had the power of a god and was a good guy, how we have come to this?"

"Some people don't believe the Sage was really good. Think about it. Godly power, but was incapable of stopping the wars. And his descendants forgot easily about peace or any of this shit. They became mercenaries, and the beasts the Sage created from the Juubi isolated themselves from humanity until the Uchiha decided using them for war, centuries ago. You know, the Sage to me was just another bastard that people began to idolize and sanctify because he was the first ninja."

"Probably why I attacked him too. So, what happened to me?"

"The Sage destroyed you."

"Ahn?"

"He couldn't kill you, then erased you like a misspelling of the Universe. Creepy." Kakuzu looked slightly scared.

"But now that I know so much about this, why I will still challenge him in the future?"

"Because destiny says so?"

"I'm not so idiot."

"The picture could have be fabricated. The Blue Demon could have just looked like you, probably be a lost twin. Or the legend was just wrong about what happened."

"Or the timeline could be twisted...And I could change the past!"

"Well, one day you will discover the truth. But, now, right now, what you feel about the Sage and his descendants? "

"I think they were just humans. Flawed."

"And ninjutsu?"

"A tool don't do nothing. The problem is the man wielding it."

"Yes, but the right or wrong man can destroy more things with the wrong or right tool."

"Anyway, this isn't the time or place to discuss about these things. You don't even know about how to go back to the past."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Funny, the second chapter was easy than the first and the third. Probably because present the characters is more easier than developing them.

I asked to myself if I would say more about the world from what Okami came, a world where both Juubi and the Sage don't came to be yet(but they're coming to exist,is a matter of time). Better not. Some things are better left like riddles. But eventually some things can be revealed. But this isn't the focus of this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Justice

**Author's Note:** I feel the sudden need to explain why John's daughters are called Nu and Justice. It's complicated. Will be short, I think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I don't own The Fairly OddParents. No, you're not crazy.

* * *

In some point of the past...

"Daddy! Justice come with her NEW boyfriend!"

Who is my favorite little girl with white hair?

"Another fool, I expect. God save me from the Ragnarok beginning this day."

"Ragnarok?"

"Ahn, forgot that I said anything. Now, go to your room."

Damn, I have to stop of slipping that word.

Ah, heres she comes and...Fuck, is him.

"Father, before anything , can you explain why you act worried every time that someone say the word Ragnarok?"

"It's a complicated story."

"Can you give me more details?"

"You'll know."

"Well, sir anyway, my name is..."

"I already know your name. So you're the monk evangelizing about peace and hope in my territory?"

"Some problem with that?"

"We, the Samurai, don't profit from peace. We are mercenaries."

"Yeah, you are punch-clock heroes. And villains."

"Some people like to call me bastard too."

"Please, can you DON'T FIGHT?"

"But I want to fight!" I tried my most stupid face.

"Hahaha, you are funny."

" That was a bad joke, monk."

"Anyway, sir, can you explain why you called your daughter Justice?"

"Ah, so she said that to you?"

"Well, you don't say to your own daughter why you give her that name and you wait what?"

"That she finds a good guy to marry her and then I will explain."

"We aren't in this level yet, dad."

"But I expect."

"Who are you and what you did with my father?"

"My name is Okami."

"Father?"

"So let me explain. When I was young, I watched an episode of The Fairly OddParents..."

"You took my name from a cartoon?"

"Let me complete. There was a episode where Timmy Turner wished Crimson Chin in the real world to him play himself in the movie about, obviously, the Crimson Chin instead of a mediocre actor. Well, in the climax of the episode the Crimson Chin fight his arch nemesis and they break in a Tv studio in the middle of a talk show..."

"What this thing have to do with my name?"

"Can I complete, please. In a talk show where Britney Britney is being interviewed. The hero catch the villain and then says to Britney: Britney, you are beautiful, but the only woman I'm love is one called JUSTICE!"

"So that's it? My whole life...To hell with it father, you don't even know something about true justice. You just know about money."

"Funny. That's the second time a beautiful redhead talk about true justice to me. Well, let me say to you what I said to her. Justice isn't about laws, helping people, or orders that you receive from an Imperator. It's about what you think is right. There is no true justice. Everyone have their own justice."

"And what happened after that?"

"She was deaf to my words, then I killed her with her own weapon...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's it. THIS! WAS! MY! LAST! BIT! OF! PATIENCE! GOING! AWAY! I'm out of this house."

* * *

"What's the problem with him?"

"Huh?"

"You can feel emotions, right? What's the problem with him?"

"Problem? Well, he was full of anger, sorrow and pain. And love. For your sister, I think."

"She isn't my sister."

"What?"

"Biologically. When I was 5, he just appeared with her. She is always cheerful and happy, but that smile..."

"He was always like that?"

"No. At least that was what his godfather said. My father got a rough time travel when he was young. He changed after that. Something changed him in the future, I suppose."

"And what happened with your mother?"

"One day she was found impaled in the ceiling of the kitchen. He was laughing maniacally, the other samurais said. She was pregnant. Of me."

"How the hell you survived?"

"I heal fast."

* * *

**Author's Note:**I was thinking about Okami and Orochimaru first encounter be in this chapter, along with this little fragment. But when I finished of writing this flashblack (or flashforward?), I felt that deserved to be his own chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: One Man Leaves, One Man Enter

**Author's Note:** The last chapter was a little...different. Now let's continue normally.

* * *

My first impression of Orochimaru was that I just saw the bastard son of the unholy matrimony between Michael Jackson and Voldemort. I was sure in more ways than one.

"So that the new member...Hmm".

Stop looking at me like that, sexual predator.

"So, you are the Blue Demon. How was the world before ninjas existed?"

"We fought monsters and villains trying to conquer the world. Like I see now, nothing changed."

"I wouldn't go that far and call us monsters. The 'officials' ninjas are monsters just like us."

"Stop of defending us, Pain. I defected from the Leaf for a reason."

"I always thought you did that because you wasn't elected Hokage."

"And because I wanted to reach immortality by means unacceptable by the Third Hokage. Unfortunately, Sasori already warned me our new recruit can't help me in this."

Thank you God by giving me reconstructive immortality. I don't want go to a surgery table with you as a surgeon.

"Well, I have to go now."

Go away from me, you disgusting snake.

* * *

"Wake up, bastard."

"What the hell, Kakuzu?"

"Orochimaru attacked Itachi. Damn."

I knew it, he was a pedophile! He tried to rape Itachi! Well, not exactly. Kakuzu said he just wanted to take his body. Like there was a difference. Everyone was reunited in the conference's room. The table was circular because Pain said everyone could be the leader, depending of the circumstances, without changing place. Then the reunion began.

"I never expected something like that."

"Well, we have to hunt him. And find a substitute."

"I already have a list of substitutes." Kakuzu then give a sheet of paper with the list for everyone.

"Nice work, Kakuzu."

"Time is money, boss."

"I liked this Deidara. He hate the Tsuchikage, right? If we don't tell him we work to Onoki, it will be easy to recruit him with the argument that we're working against him. That, at the end, is what we really do." Tobi, do you want to break the façade?

"I think Tobi's suggestion is good."

"Deidara don't care about revolutions. He just like to explode things. This and the fact Onoki despise his 'art'."

" Art? In what world explosions are art?" Sasori looked confuse.

"That's not time for discussions about art."

"So, everyone want to suggest somebody else?"

"Zabuza could be a good choice too, but I like explosions". Kisame...

"Yeah, Tobi like explosions too!"

"I LOVE explosions!" Konan?

"Konan?" Everybody else said.

"What? A girl can't like explosions? I think I will like him. Even if he looks like a girl and had a verbal tic."

"So, that's it. Deidara will be recruited."

"And Orochimaru?"

"He will not represent danger for us immediately. I will entrust the capture of Orochimaru to his substitute."

* * *

"So you are in now." Kisame smiled before the disappointed face.

Itachi just humiliated Deidara.

"Okami can't became my partner?"

"Now you want to complain? Sorry, but that were the orders of the boss."

"So, let's be friends you two, okay?" I tried to be affably with Deidara.

"Hmmm, do your work right". Sasori looked with disdain.

* * *

"You just know one jutsu, and want to join my organization? Dismissed."

Pain wanted a perfect partner to Kakuzu, that killed another partner. I was inadequate by not being strong enough. Hidan had a reputation, but when he said he just knew one jutsu, Pain lost the patience.

"Oh, c'mon. I can prove I'm strong."

Pain then remembered one thing.

"Well, there will be a Chunnin Exam soon. I received the invitations by mistake. Hanzo helped me a little making the Rain so isolationist. Also, I can't let the cover of the Rain blow, so I accept the invitations every time. You'll enter the Chunnin Exam and, if you pass, you enter. But just if you go the very last round."

"And if I fail, like that's going to happen?"

"Well, you'll enter in a world of PAIN. I can't let you run free with information about me and my village." What a lame pun with your name.

"Ok. That will be EASY."

* * *

"Why?"

"Because Orochimaru can be in the Leaf. Searching for revenge."

"Will be hard to control this Hidan."

"He isn't idiot. He is wanted and will avoid capture."

"But if someone discover his identity or from Tobi?" Yes,Pain decided Tobi would come with us.

"RUN".

Thank you for the help, God.

* * *

**A/N:** Time to introduce...That people. Also, I noticed that Hidan just knows one jutsu. Nobody more? And yeah, I did a joke with Michael Jackson. Kill me.


	6. Chapter 6: Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note: **I was watching a movie, I don't know the name, about the story of Faust. Faust asks to Mephistofeles how he can manifest in this realm, the realm of Earth, if he was a angel who was banished to Hell. Mephistofeles say: " Earth is part from Hell."

I changed something here in Hidan's background. Forgive me, Jashin.

* * *

Twenty-one. The age varied, but they were all pretty serious. To some of them, don't was the first time outside the village. Others were just declared genin and seriousness was mixed with nervosism. Along with me, Hidan and Tobi, twenty-four. We were reunited just outside of the village, still waiting the two to arrive.

After one hour, they finally came with Tobi. How Hidan couldn't show his face given his wanted status, then Tobi made a mask for him. Was just like his mask, but painted in white and with two holes to the eye. And a red smile who could have been painted by a five-year old. Hidan don't looked amused.

"I had to look like a clown?"

"Sorry, but we need to go soon and Tobi is the fastest maker of masks of the village." Actually Sasori could make a better mask in even more less time, but Pain wanted to humiliate Hidan to the max, because of his arrogant behavior. The Chunin Exam was just the first step. This make me think if Itachi defeating Deidara that way was planned.

And so, I turned my head to the genins and Sai:

"Let's go."

I'm not good at speeches. Actually, I don't needed a speech. I don't need any stinking speech!

* * *

So, while we marched to the leaf, I wanted to ask some questions about Hidan. More exactly, from what he come. I know he was a psycho for hire and have a lust for blood, but there's something you can just ask while Tobi do a ridiculous dance around the fire in a cold night.

"So Hidan, how you have come to this point?"

"Well, I used my two feets , I eated, I pooped and peed, and some times I slept too. I also drink...WATER!"

I and my mouth.

"I mean, what's your story?"

"You know the story. Killed my entire village."

"Why?"

Hidan looked confused.

"I don't know from what begin."

"Begin from the beginning."

"Well, I was from a ninja village, my family was a ninja family...And I'm not a ninja."

"What?"

"I never entered the academy. The whole program was shut down before I could. My father said the village decided to do it because they were tired from the wars and conflict. My family served as an example. The only survivors after decades of service to the village? My and my father. My father trained me to fight, regardless. And then ,one day, he took me to a old temple outside the village. In that place, he teached me in the ways of Jashin. When I learned the curse, he said he would be my first victim."

"Why he wanted this?"

"He said he wanted his suffering to end. He loved fighting, and living a life of peace was an endless torture for him. And then I did."

"You killed him."

"And then I realized. When I have seen the peace of his dead eyes. I realized. Death isn't a punishment. Death is a gift. Death is a liberation. Death is the end of all suffering. And I decide to dedicate my life to end the suffering of everything. I'll kill EVERYONE and made them finally FIND PEACE!"

He raised his fist in glory, and I swear that by one second a single tear was rolling off his eye.

"You're so philosophical at the time?"

"No, just when that idiot dance like a idiot around the fire."

"Ah."

After everyone have fallen asleep, I reflected about what Hidan said. Life is suffering? Death is a liberation? Then what was my immortality? A curse? Why?

* * *

So, we finally arrived to the leaf Village. We have to present to the Hokage and made a vow of peace. The orders were simple. "Don't try to get in trouble and don't kill anyone while inside the village."

The Third Hokage looked amused when I said that. And after I dismissed the genin to do what hell they could do around the village, talked to me personally in his office.

"So, you're a jounin?"

"No, sir, I'm actually one of the genin."

"The same thing to the rest?"

"Yes. We're all genin."

He doesn't liked that.

"So who you guide your candidates?"

"The leader said they were all properly trained and would be all by themselves in the exam itself. Why brought jounins?"

He smiled. With that smile of old hag who I know.

"Sorry, I'm just sort of anxious to meet the leader of your village."

"If at least one of us go to the final round, she promised that will appear."

"Nice. Well, you can go now ."

Tobi and Hidan were waiting me outside. And Hidan decided to test the patience of someone...

"So, how was the talk with the old cockroach?" For one second, I thought that the ninjas of Konoha(that were in plain sight!) would try to kill us.

"Ah, just the normal questions."

And Tobi was looking at the village in a odd way. And, by odd way, I mean in a perfectly normal way. Of a nostalgic old man.

"Beautiful, it isn't?"

"Yeah."

I know he was an old ninja that founded Konoha, but I thought that the feelings would go away after so many decades outside.

"So, we will bully the rookies?"

"Just when the time comes, Draco."

"Who?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **When my eyes first focused on the figure of Hidan, I saw the result of the UNHOLY fusion of Draco Malfoy and Carlisle Cullen. By the way, I just know who is Carlisle Cullen because he look like Hidan. I swear. Also, I'm still in doubt if I would use genin or genins.


End file.
